


Words I breathe.

by kingstonmcbride



Category: Upstairs Downstairs, Upstairs Downstairs (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonmcbride/pseuds/kingstonmcbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble that popped in my head. Agnes POV of Blanche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words I breathe.

She watches her always, she cannot remember a time when she didn’t.

Words of love, desire and want are forever suspended on the tip of her tongue.

Like how the scent of her lingering in an empty room makes her throat constrict. How her voice, rich and gently teasing creates a rush of want in her so great, that she swears that everyone around her must know her thoughts and smell her arousal. That her thirst for knowledge makes her want to learn with her; to travel around the world, making new ancient discoveries, and sharing the thrill together. And how she utterly adores how tender she is with her children, nurturing them through tears and upsets, with kindness and humour.

She looks at her and the words begin to fall, “Blanche?”

Her friend looks up; glasses perched adorably on her nose, a questioning look on her lovely face.

Agnes pauses.

“I think I’ll go up to bed early this evening.”

Blanche nods and looks back down at her book. Agnes feels tears prick her eyes and stands quickly. She swallows, and the words are once again back on their precarious perch, where she is determined they shall stay forever. She learned long ago that happy ever after is a fairy tale. And it is 1942 and she is no fool.

This life will be enough.

It will have to be.


End file.
